Episode 10
I'll Definitely Cheer You Up! is the 10th episode of the Zettai Bōei Leviathan anime. It first aired on June 15th 2013. In order to fix the hot springs problem, the girls venture to Rajima Volcano to heal its ill master, Fire Drake. Though their work is arduous, the girls pull through and are able to restore his strength, fixing the problem and gaining a new ally as a result. As thanks for their help, the girls are given a very unique gift. Summary At the inn, the Landlady is shocked that the girls were allowed to run away. The Caretaker states that they didn't run away, but went to meet the master of the volcano to restore the hotsprings. The landlady believes that it was an excuse so they could leave but the caretaker is confident that it is not, stating that she trusts them. Bahamut, tired of walking up the mountain early in the morning, expresses her ire at the situation but is encouraged by Syrup to continue, stating that they are nearly there. Reaching the top soon after, the girls see that the inside of the volcano has hardened and there is no lava. Syrup states that this means the master must be seriously ill. Bahamut suggests that he is dead, but Syrup disagrees, noticing lava in a small crevice and decides to call him out. Activating her aura, Syrup asks him to come, which results in lava spewing out of the crevice. From the flames comes a small dragon, who flexes his body and takes a look at the girls. The girls are surprised to see his diminutive size, with Bahamut even asking if he is really the master of the volcano. Syrup notes that his power has waned to the point that he can no longer maintain his original form and decides to ask how it happened. Using her communication powers, Syrup finds out that he is sick, which Leviathan notes as similar to Yurlungur's condition. Syrup asks how to help him and after a playful joke, the master introduces himself as Fire Drake and tells them that to be cured, he needs the medicine of the land. Syrup explains to the girls that the medicine is made of three herbs: one from the Northern Ravine, one from the Eastern Waterfall and one from the Southern Cave. Due to his sickness, Fire Drake is unable to gather the herbs himself and so the girls offer to do it for him. Leviathan heads to the Northern Ravine, a cold and frozen land where she believes no flower could reside. Bahamut heads to the Eastern Waterfall while Jörmungandr goes to the Southern Cave. As she walks through the rocky tunnel, Jörmungandr finds the heat increasing as she goes through and soon comes across a pool of lava, on the other side of which lie the mushroom herbs. As she tries to jump across rocks, she finds lava geysers in her way as they erupt at random times and realizes she needs to get across without burning herself. Meanwhile, at the Northern Ravine, Leviathan finds the herb frozen behind a block of ice and starts chipping away with a block of her own. Out by the waterfall, Bahamut transforms in an attempt to get past the immense water pressure of the waterfall. However, she is unable to fly through, despite multiple attempts and is continuously washed out. Resting outside, Bahamut laments her job, reasoning that it is more suited for Leviathan, who could simply use her magic to part the waterfall, but decides that she has to continue as Leviathan would not say it was impossible. At the Northern Ravine, Leviathan's hands become frostbitten due to the cold. Feeling that Jörmungandr could break the ice more easily, or Bahamut could simply melt it, Leviathan laments her task but decides she needs to continue as well. At the Southern Cave, Jörmungandr is frustrated by her own situation, reasoning that it is more suited for Bahamut as she could use her fire magic to quell the lava. However, she too decides that it is not impossible and successfully jumps across several rocks while avoiding the lava geysers. Still, the geysers prove troublesome due to their unpredictable eruptions nearly scorching her several more times. Near the end, Jörmungandr narrowly dodges one by jumping to the ceiling and clinging a rock, only to have the rock fall but be brought up by a geyser, allowing her to get off and grab the herb. Later, the girls regroup at the volcano, tired and bearing the injuries they were inflicted with during their efforts. However, Leviathan states they can be healed by the hotsprings. Soon, Syrup instructs the girls in how to make the medicine, telling them that they must first pulverize the herbs into small pieces, which Jörmungandr takes care of easily. The next step is to heat them at a high temperature, which Bahamut is able to do with her fire magic. This turns the orb into a glowing mass, which Leviathan chills with water to complete the final step. With this, the medicine is created and consumed by Fire Drake, but the girls are surprised when his size is not regained. Syrup states that it will still take time and adds that he could regain his strength faster if he had some food. Remembering the volcano curry from the inn which they were given, the girls give the food to Fire Drake, who happily eats it. The food helps Fire Drake near-instantly regain his original size and control the lava of the volcano with his returned powers. Back at the hotsprings, the landlady cleans the ground, grumbling that restoring the hotsprings is an empty dream when suddenly the ground quakes and the geysers erupt along with the volcano, much to her surprise. From afar, the girls also see a rainbow forming over the inn and smile knowing they were successful. That night, the girls soak in the spring, where they heal their injuries. Bahamut recalls that Fire Drake formed an agreement with them, so they can celebrate. Syrup states that they need a sphere to summon him like they did with Yurlungur, upsetting Bahamut who believes it was meaningless then but is told by Leviathan that they protected the place with the landlady's memories, which is fine by itself. The next morning, the girls are thanked by the landlady and caretaker, who tell them that because of their help, the inn will be able to remain open. To thank them, the landlady offers them a chest from the storage room, inside which is a small jewel pendant. Syrup recognizes it as a stone of evolution, something which increases magic power. The jewel then separates itself from the pendant is absorbed into Leviathan's chest. When the absorption is over, Leviathan expresses the powerful feeling of her body brimming with magic. Syrup states that this means she evolved, and with this, they may be able to defeat the lucasite inside the temple. Excited to hear that, the girls then depart from the inn. Characters in Order of Appearance #Caretaker #Landlady #Jörmungandr #Leviathan #Bahamut #Syrup #Fire Drake Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Fire magic *Water magic Abilities used *Transformation Navigation Category:Episodes